Who Needs Clothes?
by venomandchampagne
Summary: Caroline learns that her missing clothing doesn't matter when she has a thousand year old vampire and hybrid to keep her occupied. Koroklaus, Klarokol, Kol/Klaus/Caroline, whatever it may be called. Two-shot, smut in chapter two.
1. Goddamnit Kol

**This is a tumblr drabble request that appears to have spiraled out of control. Who knew these three would make such an entertaining pairing?**

* * *

"Kol! Where the hell are my clothes?!"

The vampire in question smirked evilly as Caroline's voice echoed through the house. He flashed back up to their bedroom to have a front row seat for the inevitable fit that was about to ensue. He found the blonde wrapped in a sheet, the fabric falling dangerously low down her back as she dug through the various dressers in the room.

"You called, darling?" he asked cheekily, the amusement clear in his voice.

Caroline rounded on him in a huff, blue eyes glaring at the troublesome brunette. "I swear to all that is holy, Kol, if you did something to my clothes!" she yelled, her threatening posture diminished by the sagging sheet she kept readjusting around herself.

"You'll what? Ravish me again? I'm shaking in my boots," he teased, dodging the barrage of socks she threw at him in response.

"What is all this racket?" Klaus asked gruffly, walking into the room from the ensuite bathroom, towel hanging low on his waist, his skin still glistening from his shower.

Kol grinned at his brother, "It seems our dear Caroline here has lost track of her clothes."

"Cut the crap, Kol! I didn't 'lose track' of anything! The closet and all my drawers are freaking _empty_ and I most certainly didn't do it!" the baby vampire fumed, very nearly stomping her foot in irritation. She stalked towards the younger Mikaelson, fury clear in her eyes. "Where. Are. My. Clothes!" she demanded, emphasizing each word with a finger stab to his chest.

He chuckled, easily swatting her finger away before he yanked her flush against him. "Now, now, darling. You don't need any clothes. Not when Nik and I have no plans on letting you leave our bed today," he said sultrily, pressing his lips to hers.

Caroline merely fisted his shirt in response, melting easily into the familiar bruising kisses of Kol. When she finally pulled back, her skin was flushed and Klaus was behind her, pulling away the sheet, his towel already discarded on the floor.

As he ran his talented fingers along her arms, she looked up at Kol who was still grinning devilishly at her. "Well, you do make a compelling argument," she admitted reluctantly. "But I do expect them back!" she added, tightening her grip on his shirt and pulling, tearing the item in two, and letting the shreds fall down his arms to the floor.

"Hey! I liked that shirt! What the bloody hell was that for?" he cried indignantly, giving the blonde a sour look.

"Tit for tat," she smirked, reaching down for his jeans, choosing to pop the button as she worked them off him. "Oops."

Kol growled, "I didn't destroy your bloody clothes, I only hid them!" he whined, rolling his eyes when his boxers met a similar fate as his shirt.

Klaus chuckled at their antics, enjoying his perusal of Caroline's body as the two argued.

"Aha! I knew you took them!" she declared triumphantly, satisfied she was able to get him to admit it. Her grin of success was short lived, however, as Klaus' hands made their way lower, drawing a moan from her. Not to be outdone, Kol began his own perusal of her front, attaching his lips to her neck, finding the spot by her shoulder that drove her wild.

"You found me out sweetheart," he drawled against her skin, the pleasant vibrations making her shiver; the things Klaus' fingers were doing also helping with that. "And for your reward, you get to spend the day being ravished by the best lover you've ever had; and Nik too, of course."

Caroline giggled, threading a hand through Kol's hair, holding him to her, as she reached behind her with her other hand, searching for Klaus. She hummed in delight as she felt his lips on her wrist, holding her hand to his face for a few moments before he pulled back.

Caroline found herself being pulled away from Kol and carried over to their large bed, landing in a pile of blankets with a laugh. She looked up at her two lovers and beckoned them over. If she couldn't get dressed, she might as well enjoy her day in the nude to the fullest.


	2. A Welcome Distraction

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update this! I honestly thought I had posted the first part like a month or so ago. Whoops.**

**I hope this makes up for it, it's basically pure smut ;)**

**Thanks to arrowthroughmyolicityheart on tumblr for reading this through for me.**

* * *

Caroline backed up on the bed, smiling slyly at Kol as he began to crawl predatorily up the bed towards her. She stopped when her back hit the headboard, waiting with baited breath as the older vampire made his way to her.

She began to giggle uncontrollably when he kissed a trail up her leg, lingering on the ticklish skin behind her knee. The blonde pouted slightly when he continued moving up past her hip, avoiding the area she preferred his mouth to be. Frankly, the only time she enjoyed Kol's mouth was when he was using it to pleasure her.

Kol chuckled against her skin as he sensed her displeasure. "Patience is a virtue, darling," he chided, continuing his path up her side, making her squirm.

"Like you have any virtues, Kol," she scoffed, the sound turning into a moan as he made a quick detour to her breasts.

She gripped his hair as he lathed her nipple with his tongue for a few brief moments before continuing up her body. Caroline's noise of displeasure was met with a laugh until she pulled back sharply on his hair, meeting his glare with her own.

"Watch the hair, sweetheart," he chided, reaching back to rub the spot, sticking out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

"So sorry, I know how vain you are," Caroline smirked as she lowered her head to capture his bottom lip between her teeth.

"So cruel," he mumbled against her mouth before he pushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She welcomed the kiss, opening her mouth to his searching tongue, meeting it with her own.

Kissing Kol was like being in a hurricane. He kissed with such force and passion, Caroline was sure she would have actual bruises if she was human. His kisses were so different from Klaus', much like almost everything about the brothers.

Where Kol was aggressive, Klaus was surprisingly gentle. He was by no means passive, taking control more often than not, but he did it with an unexpected level of patience, taking his time, drawing it out. She supposed that patience came from spending 1000 years working towards one goal, though he hardly ever exercised such restraint outside of the bedroom.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, she felt Klaus's fingers working their way up her leg, gently stroking her skin, causing shivers to run up her body.

The added stimulation caused her to moan into Kol's mouth, pulling him down against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kol obliged her, pressing himself against her, practically covering her entire right side with his body.

The brothers seemed to have an unspoken agreement to keep on opposite sides of her body. They were always separate, either on her right or left, top or bottom, back or front, never crossing onto the other's side; except on rare occasions when they agreed to torture her with pleasure it seemed.

Caroline would never fault them for it, she was still shocked they had both agreed to share her. But as Kol had told her with a smirk one day, "brothers are taught to share with each other." Besides, she never suffered for their need to keep separate; if anything it made everything more pleasurable on her part.

Klaus and Kol were always competitive in everything they did, and pleasing Caroline was no exception. She would never admit it to them, especially not to Kol, well, especially not to Klaus either, she wasn't sure which would be worse; but she secretly reveled in their rivalry over her. How could she not when it always ended with her as the victor?

Caroline moaned loudly, warmth pooling deep in her belly as the brothers finally relented in their teasing. Kol created a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck to her breasts, finally taking an aching nipple into his mouth as Klaus moved his hand up the inside of her thigh, tracing a path along her heated skin until he reached her dripping folds. Her hips lifted off the mattress as he trailed a finger along the soaked flesh, purposefully avoiding her clit, drawing a whine from the blonde.

"It seems she's forgotten all about her missing clothes, don't you think, brother?" Kol teased, sucking a path across her chest.

"It appears so," Klaus agreed, smirking as he spread her wetness across her clit, finally touching the deprived nub.

She could only whimper in reply, the pleasurable assault on her body making coherent thoughts difficult.

Her two Originals merely chuckled, continuing with their plans to make her pass out from pleasure. That was always their goal, Kol had informed her once, which would explain the way they put all their combined two thousand years of experience into it every time they got her naked. Not that she was complaining, of course.

Moving her hands from their tight grip around Kol's neck, Caroline slid one sensually down Kol's body, delighting in the way his muscles twitched under her touch, until she reached her goal. She gripped his hard cock firmly in her hand as the other tangled in Klaus' curls, his head the only part she could reach, unfortunately.

Kol groaned at the contact, bringing his hand to her neglected breast in response, pinching a nipple as he sucked the other into his mouth. "Careful, darling, you'll want that intact later," he chided against her breast, thrusting into her hand against her constricting grip.

Caroline giggled in reply. "I don't know about that, Kol. I can always just use Klaus'," she teased, beginning to move her hand along his length, drawing pleasurable sounds from the vampire.

The elder brother chuckled as he continued to draw teasing patterns across her clit. "Of course, love, feel free," he told her, smirking at the look of annoyance Kol shot him.

"Ha. Ha. You're all a bunch of comedians," Kol sulked pulling away from her. "If you'd rather I just leave…"

Her grip on his cock tightened, preventing him from moving further away as she rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down, Kol. If you can dish it out, you should be able to take it too," she said, smirking at his sour look.

He looked like he was going to continue complaining before a wicked look took over his face. Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion and worry; that look was never a good thing. "On the contrary," he said lowly, grinning mischievously. "I think _you're_ the one who has to worry about being able to take it," Kol said before suddenly grabbing her hips, swiveling her around and pulling her to him, positioning her legs on either side of his hips.

Klaus only frowned for a moment at the loss of her warmth on his fingers until he realized her head was now near his knees. He grinned down at her, looking equally as mischievous as his brother, and she knew he would be no help.

Before she could question either Original, Kol yanked her hips against his own, his hard cock pressing against her folds. She moaned as he rubbed against her, forgetting all about his rough handling for the moment.

Suddenly, she felt him at her entrance and a second later he plunged into her, filling her in one deep stroke. Caroline cried out in pleasure, hands reaching out to grab something to hold onto, finding Klaus' arm within reach.

"What do you say, Caroline," Kol drawled, remaining deep within her, unmoving, much to her frustration. "Can you take it?"

The blonde gave a small whimper before she regained control of her voice, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. "Can you?" she snapped, pulling back and thrusting her hips up against him, drawing out a groan from the cocky Original.

Klaus chuckled as he observed their antics before rejoining the fun. He bent down, capturing her lips with his, pulling a moan from her as she pulled his head closer, threading her fingers in his short curls.

Caroline found it difficult to focus on the kiss as Kol finally began moving, beginning at a brisk pace, holding her hips in place as he continued to move inside of her. Klaus seemed to sense her distraction, reaching out a hand to massage her breast, drawing her focus back to him, or at least half of it anyway.

She found herself getting lost in their kiss, which was a common occurrence with the hybrid. If kissing Kol was like a hurricane, then kissing Klaus reminded her of a forest fire. It started out small and slow, but soon it was blazing hot, her body warming as he continued to kiss her with increasing passion.

Far too soon for her taste, she felt Klaus pulling away, his lips leaving hers. She gave a small whine of displeasure, frowning up at her lover as he merely smirked down at her.

"Don't frown, sweetheart. I just want to feel your lips somewhere else," he said lowly, his eyes dark with lust.

Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine as he moved to straddle her chest, never breaking eye contact once as his hard cock came to rest before her lips. She had to admit that she actually quite enjoyed when she got to take Klaus in her mouth like this. It was one of the few times she actually felt more powerful than the thousand year old hybrid; in total control.

"Hey," Kol complained, punctuating his annoyance with a particularly deep thrust. "I much preferred the view before," he said, scrunching his face comically as he frowned at Klaus' back.

She giggled as she reached out with her tongue, swiping the tip as Klaus answered. "I believe I said the very same last night," he said, looking over his shoulder briefly.

Kol shot him his infamous shit-eating grin. "True, but you have to admit, it was worth it in the end," he winked, Klaus giving a laugh in agreement before turning back to watch Caroline as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

The hybrid groaned, watching intently as her tongue swirled around him, teasing the tip as she gripped his thighs with her hands. Caroline slowly moved her mouth further along his length, this angle a little more difficult to manage than most. Klaus' hands fell on top of her own, holding onto them tightly as he fought to refrain from moving against her, letting her control the pace.

She moaned around him as Kol picked up his pace, the vibrations causing Klaus to groan in pleasure. She pulled more of him into her mouth until she had gone as far as she could in that position, swirling her tongue along the bottom of his shaft as she pulled back again. She met his eyes with a saucy look before letting him pop out of her mouth with an audible sound. Caroline smirked up at him, enjoying the way his fingers tightened around hers as he fought to stay in control of himself.

She kept his suffering short, taking him back in her mouth quickly, increasing her pace as she bobbed her head. She sucked in her cheeks, increasing the delightful pleasure on his cock as she continued to move her mouth, drawing a low moan from Klaus.

After a few minutes he stopped her, slowly pulling himself from her pouting lips. Caroline was flushed beneath him, her eyes flickering shut every now and then as Kol teased her with light, fleeting touches to her clit. Klaus almost hated to move, but he had other plans.

"My turn," he said confidently, turning to face his brother.

Kol groaned, and not from pleasure. "Oh come on, Nik! I had a good rhythm going! Caroline agrees, don't you, darling?"

Caroline couldn't help nodding as he reached out to tease the nub between her legs, sending tingles shooting through her body.

"Come now, Kol, don't be difficult," Klaus chided, moving to kneel at Caroline's side.

"Ugh, fine," Kol relented, knowing how stubborn his brother could be; it was practically legendary, after all. Plus he figured it was Klaus' turn, if one was keeping track, which Kol most certainly always was. "So sorry, darling," he said meeting her gaze as he pinched her clit between his fingers.

Her eyes rolled back as she gave a whimper, feeling the familiar tensing beginning low in her belly. "Kol, please," she pleaded, giving him an exaggerated pout.

"Sorry brother, you know I hate to disappoint the ladies," Kol said, his tone completely unapologetic as he leaned down over the beautiful blonde, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His hand moved faster between their legs, matching the frantic pace of his hips as he brought her ever closer to completion.

With a cry, Caroline suddenly tensed below him, her orgasm washing over her as she clung to Kol, the older vampire groaning as she clenched around him. He continued to move inside her, riding out her orgasm, extending her pleasure.

When she flopped back on the bed, sated, he pulled back, making a sound of disappointment as he left her body, his own peak still yet to be reached.

He hid a smirk as he crawled around her body. He knew Klaus couldn't chastise him for pleasing Caroline, so he was in the clear.

Klaus only frowned at his brother before he moved himself between Caroline's legs.

"Oh calm down," she said, rolling her eyes at the irritated hybrid. "I'm the one who calls the shots, remember?"

Kol laughed, loving the blonde's audacity.

Klaus pursed his lips but didn't dispute her words. He knew it was true. Even if they hadn't said the words aloud after a particularly heated argument between the two Originals, it had always been the case. Caroline was in always in charge in the end, regardless of whether or not she took a submissive role from time to time. It was all up to her.

"Well, are you finished then?" she drawled, feigning disinterest as she looked at her nails. She gasped as she felt herself being flipped over, finding herself on her hands and knees, Klaus between her legs.

"Not even close, love," he husked, quickly sheathing himself inside her from behind.

Caroline groaned as he filled her. He felt different than Kol, but no less amazing. How she had lucked into this situation she would never know.

Not to be outdone, Kol moved in front of the blonde vixen, bending down to capture her lips in a kiss, reaching between her arms to palm a breast for good measure. Caroline whimpered against his lips as Klaus began driving into her hard and fast, causing her lips to smash against Kol's in pleasurable pain as her body moved with his thrusts.

Both vampires moaned in pleasure as the jostling caused Caroline's lip to split on Kol's teeth, her blood seeping into his mouth. Kol pulled her bleeding lip in between his teeth, sucking on it, drawing her delicious blood into his mouth. She soon returned the favor, biting down hard on his lower lip, reveling in the taste of his blood.

Klaus' thrusts were becoming harder, almost punishing, before she realized why. "Jealous?" she asked slyly, pulling away from Kol's lips and looking behind her.

The hybrid only frowned, continuing his grueling pace as he gripped her ass possessively.

"You know how he gets, darling," Kol chuckled, pulling back. "Better placate him before he goes and causes a massacre."

Klaus growled at his brother's joke, not finding it nearly as amusing as Kol did. Caroline rolled her eyes at their antics and pushed herself off the bed, coming to rest on her knees, her back against Klaus' chest. She whimpered at the new angle for a moment, Klaus' thrusts becoming shallower, yet somehow deeper at the same time from this position.

"Here, have a taste," she purred, turning her head to kiss him, an arm snaking around his neck, pulling his head down.

Klaus didn't hesitate, crashing his lips against hers, reopening the healing cut with his rough kiss. He groaned in pleasure as her blood trickled into his mouth. Caroline whimpered as she felt his fangs descend, biting into her abused bottom lip, seeking more blood. She knew he was punishing her for bloodsharing with Kol without him, but she couldn't bring herself to care, the feeling of him tasting her too good.

When he had had enough, she pulled away, giving him a half glare before she tilted her head back so she could reach his neck, her fangs grazing his skin. "So naughty," she husked, biting into him, enjoying the way his hands tightened convulsively around her hips, his thrusts momentarily ceasing as she drank from him, much more than either Original had from her.

Far too soon, Klaus was pulling her away, driving into her again as he pushed her back down to the bed, never breaking his pace. Caroline smirked, licking the blood from her lips as she positioned her hands to better support herself. She quickly noticed Kol in front of her face, his hard cock standing at attention inches from her.

"Can I help you?" she teased, the affect lost by the breathy way she spoke, Klaus beginning slow, deep thrusts into her.

"Oh, I know you can," Kol quipped back, nudging the head of his cock against her lips. "No biting, though," he added, giving her a serious look.

"None?" she questioned innocently, running a finger along his length.

When he hesitated to answer, Caroline leaned forward, slowly dragging a fang along his shaft, enjoying the hiss he gave in response. She applied a little more pressure, making a shallow cut underneath the head, immediately wrapping her mouth around him and sucking in the blood that pulsed there.

Kol groaned, pain mixing with pleasure as she drank from him, her mouth pleasantly warm and tight around him. "Gods, Caroline," he breathed, unable to form more words at the sensations she was causing.

She pulled back, grinning up at him. "Maybe a little biting, then?" she questioned with a smirk, enjoying the way he looked at her hungrily.

Deciding to finally stop teasing him, she opened her mouth, letting him slowly push himself inside. Kol hummed his approval, hands moving into her hair as she sucked him in. Caroline could still make out her own taste on his skin mixed in with his blood, the erotic imagery it brought up sending a fresh wave of heat between her legs.

Klaus must have noticed her increased arousal, his hand coming around her waist to finally tease her neglected clit, Caroline crying out at the sudden attention. Kol began thrusting slowly into her mouth, making sure to never push her beyond her limits; he had learned not to do that the hard way, which had involved teeth and a new appreciation for the vampire healing ability.

"That's it darling," Kol coaxed, his grip in her hair keeping her from being lost to the sensations Klaus was causing.

As she felt herself get close, she relaxed her throat, pulling Kol in as deep as she could, her tongue flicking along the underside. She brought one hand up to fondle his balls, feeling them tighten in her hand, knowing he was close as well.

Klaus gave her clit one last hard twist, a cry escaping her lips around Kol's length as she came hard, her muscles clenching tightly, milking Klaus as he followed her over the edge with a groan. The vibrations of her moans caused Kol to meet his end as well, giving one last deep thrust into her mouth, reaching the back of her throat as he spilled inside her, his head falling back as he groaned her name.

After a few moments Kol sat back on his heels, his spent cock slipping from between Caroline's lips as Klaus slowly pulled out from behind. The blonde moaned at the losses, slumping forward onto the bed, her head coming to rest on Kol's knees.

The older vampire smiled, giving her one of his rare, genuine looks which he only seemed to give out at times like this. She returned his grin before she settled against him, head turned to the side, wishing not for the first time that Kol would open up like that more often.

Caroline felt Klaus flop down beside her, his arm curling possessively around her waist, one of his post coital habits. The blonde smiled, snuggling into Klaus' grasp as Kol began to run his hand through her hair. She was just debating whether to let herself fall back asleep when she suddenly remembered how she had ended up back in bed in the first place.

"Kol!" she suddenly shrieked, jerking her head up to frown at him.

The brunette smirked widely. "Ah, seems someone finally remembered," he chuckled, ignoring her glare. "And here I thought we had worn you out well enough to buy at least another ten minutes. I suppose we could always try again…"

"Not a chance," she growled, refusing to back down, even if it was a tempting offer. "Clothes. Now."

Kol sighed, finally relenting. Caroline lifted her head so he could move, standing up and making no move to cover himself. She rolled her eyes. These Originals and their obsession with nudity.

"Hmmm, now where did I put them?" he wondered aloud, tapping a finger against his chin in thought.

"Seriously? I need them back, Kol," she scolded, not in the mood for more of his antics, even if they did usually end up being quite pleasurable for her. "I can't be naked all the time! Eventually I will need to get dressed."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's true. What do you think Nik?" he said, turning to his brother with a sly grin.

"I swear Kol," Caroline threatened, not giving Klaus a chance to reply. "If you don't bring them back, and I mean _all_ of them, not just the lingerie," Kol pouted at this, clearly that had been part of his plan, "then Klaus and I won't be inviting you to any more… activities."

She had to blink for a moment before she registered that Kol had disappeared, flashing off somewhere, hopefully to retrieve her clothes.

Klaus chuckled in amusement, peppering kisses along her shoulders. "You sure know how his mind works, love."

"Psh, as if anyone could ever get inside that mind and live to tell the tale," she scoffed, Klaus humming in agreement. A thought entering her mind, she turned to Klaus conspiratorially, the glint in her eyes causing him to eye her warily. "We should hide Kol's clothes on him! Turnabout is fair play, after all."

"He probably wouldn't care either way," he replied, knowing his brother's reaction would probably be to make it a point to be nude at the most inappropriate times. "Do you really want to invite that?"

Caroline laughed, turning fully in his arms, giving him a soft kiss. "You're probably right," she agreed, images of Kol leaving the house completely naked without any regard entering her mind. "Still…" she added, pulling herself out of bed, much to Klaus' displeasure.

The vampire pulled a sheet around herself, a human habit which still made Klaus grin. "Just so he knows not to mess with my wardrobe again," she said, moving to Kol's dresser and pulling out an entire drawer.

Klaus watched with interest as she carried the drawer over to the window, opening it wide before she upturned the drawer, sending a shower of Kol's favorite shirts raining down.

"Hey! Is that my blue shirt?!"

Klaus only chuckled at the pairs' antics as Kol's indignant shouts made their way upstairs, Caroline already moving on to the sock drawer. He shook his head as he headed to his closet to dress.

"No! Not the argyle!"

Caroline's vengeful laughter made him smile, but it was soon replaced with a frown as he pulled open the door, finding it completely empty, one lonely wooden hanger swaying in the breeze caused by the opening door.

"KOL!"

Caroline's head shot around, worried, but she quickly burst into laughter at the sight of an angry Klaus standing beside an empty closet. The brunette could be heard laughing triumphantly downstairs, and she could swear she saw a white ass streak by outside the house, headed for the woods.


End file.
